Casey Markus
Casey Markus is a human university student living on Eden Prime. She is known as Casey129 on the boards. Appearance Casey is a young adult woman who stands at 5'11", with a lanky build. She has fair skin, a round face with freckles, long and straight black hair, and blue eyes. She tends to wear her hair long and loose. Her taste in clothing is casual and brightly-coloured, and she can often be found wearing jeans and a loose-fitting shirt with a stark pattern with warm colours on it, as well as a sunhat (even if it's not sunny outside). History Casey grew up in a smaller town on Eden Prime, as the oldest of four siblings- two sisters, and one brother- in a lower middle class family. Her father was an architect by trade, but struggled to find work for much of Casey's childhood, and her mother worked a few different jobs to help. Since her parents weren't home often, Casey learned to take care of herself- and later, her siblings- rather quickly. Despite their living situation not being the best, Casey's parents did their best to put on a good face and make the best of it for their children, something Casey began to imitate for her younger siblings. Since elementary school, Casey wanted to be a vetrinarian. Though her family never got a pet, she considered caring for animals to be the best job there could be. Throughout high school, she would volunteeer at animal shelters, and was planning on going to university so she could eventually become a vetrinarian. The Eden Prime War, and later the Reaper War, put a pause on those plans. Casey resumed- and finished- high school some time after the Reaper War, but decided to look for work to support her family instead of going to university, as her father left to help reconstruction efforts on Earth. She found work on a farm that was housing livestock from other farms, until more of them could be rebuilt. Around this time, Casey discovered the CDN boards, and decided to join out of curiosity and a desire to make new friends. Eventually, Casey's father came back from Earth. At that time, Casey decided to leave her current job to pursue her dream of being a vetrinarian again, applying for- and being accepted to- a university in Constant. She now lives in Constant, with her new roommate, a guinea pig named Pip. Personality Casey is a cheerful, excitable, and optimistic person, sometimes to the point of obnoxiousness. Though one can say- academically speaking, at least- that she's intelligent, she's also rather naive, oblivious, and a bit gullible. Books smart, but not street smart. She's generally very personable and friendly, though she has gained a willingness to be snarky occasionally in her later time on CDN. Casey usually wants to make sure everyone around her is happy and having a good time. If one were to ask why she's so optimistic and chipper, the answer would be- because it works. Threads of Note Category:Humans Category:Characters